Una antologia para un coral
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: Miroku es un joven escritor univercitario o mejor dicho un Nerd XD quien esta haciendo algo muy especial para una chica que no desea saber ya nada de el... ¿que habra pasado? Arriba Capi 2
1. Capitulo 1: La clase

Bueno desde darles las gracias a pili-chan, por animarme a escribir este Fic y a Isaura pues en ella me base para escribir esta historia (y quizás me sigua basando). Espero que sea de su agrado. Sin más que decir hasta el final, les dejo esta pequeña historia.

* * *

_-Te regalo este cuadernito._

_-¿para mi?_

_-Si, es que eres muy olvidadizo, además te gusta escribir ¿no?_

* * *

**_Una antología para un Coral

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 1: La clase **

Un joven pelinegro de lentes entra al salón, el salón esta vació. Había llegado 15 minutos antes como su plan había previsto, nadie lo vio y esperaba que nadie lo viera salir. Tranquilamente deja sus cosas en una mesa al extremo del salón. Observa el salón y suspira; camina hasta la ventana, fija su vista en el transito de la avenida, de nuevo suspira, las ramitas de un árbol golpean el cristal, le recuerdan que el otoño esta en el aire.

-Debo ser fuerte, es difícil, pero debo de superarlo, no puedo pasarme todo el tiempo así- comenzó a pensar mientras las hojas secas son levantadas por el viento- Es un nuevo semestre, un nuevo inicio, no la he visto, eso me tiene tranquilo mientras no la vea podré mantener el animo para mis clases. Hoy en pocos minutos comenzara una de mis clases favoritas: "Estudio de narrativas literarias 2" impartidas por una gran profesor que admiro, el celebre antropólogo y escritor **Fujitaka Kinomoto**... Si, el estudio... Si, eso mantendrá alejado de mi mente todo pensamiento negativo, volveré a releeré a mis escritores favoritos- Suspira y vuelve a observar el salón- se alejara y yo me alejare, creo que los dos somos egoístas... es mejor alejarme, si me mantengo lejos, será mas fácil soportar la nieve en la que estaré... pienso que me torturo pensando en los que hubiera pasado, si me hubiera dado cuenta... no sirve de nada pensar en el pasado o en futuros que jamás llegaran, que solo están en mi mente. "Lo hecho, hecho esta y lo que será, será" como dice uno de mis autores favoritos **Shigure Souma**- observa la entrada del salón, se acerca sus cosas y de ellas saca un pequeño cuaderno y uno mas grande de color rojo, los observa detenidamente- Aun sigo escribiendo , dentro de poco ya no escribiré, aun no termino mis Fics por seguro Pilika se molestara si le digo que ya no los pienso terminar, pero antes de eso quiero terminar mi antología, todavía no la paso a computadora. Puede que sea lo último que escriba, es para ella pero quizás ya no la quiera leer. ¿Importa acaso?¿Si la termino ella la leería?¿le gustaría o le molestaría? No lo sé, tal vez antes ahora no... lo único que me queda es ver hacia adelante... Ya no la veré, la evitare, puede que la nieve no se derrita jamás, que la nieve sea mi ultimo refugio... Solo debo de alejarme...-

El sonido de unos pasos distrae su atención de ambos cuadernos, parpadea unos instantes, se ajusta los lentes al tiempo que dos castañas entran al salón. La primera de largo cabello largo y suelto, una rostro sonriente y bello, figura delgada y pequeña que contrasta a la perfeccion con su acompañante, una joven alta de lentes quien tiene su larga cabellera amarrada en una cola de caballo.

-¿Que se supone que hacen aquí?- pensó el joven mientras se reponía de la sorpresa- ellas van en la mañana, no quiera verla, bueno si pero no ahora, quien invento lo del destino o los malditos azares hace bromas muy malas, es mi clase favorita, mi profesor favorito... me dijeron que tomarían la clase temprano, es injusto, es una broma...

El pelinegro casi casi se cae, ellas no pudieron evitar reír, se acercan a el.

-Hola Miroku- dice la chica de cabello largo quien le da un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo, el solo sonríe- ¿Como estuvo el verano?

-Muy bien Tooru- contesta el joven llamado Miroku ajustando sus lentes y sonriendo lo mas torpe posible. Observa a la otra chica con algo de melancolía, pero la oculta muy bien detrás esa mascara- ¿Que hay de nuevo Sango?- saluda a la chica de cola de caballo quien le besa la mejilla.

-Nada nuevo Miroku- contesta ella algo fría.

-Hermanita, vamos a acomodarnos ya viene el profesor Kinomoto- dice Tooru, Sango solo asienta con la cabeza y se dirige con su hermana al otro extremo del salón. Miroku las observa alejarse, se acomoda en su asiento y observo el cuadernito.

-!Caramba¡- piensa al observarlo- no quiera verla en toda la semana, por eso me escondía ¿porque esta en mi clase¡Maldito Destino!

El profesor entra al salón cargando una pila libros los cuales deja en la mesa poco a poco los alumnos llegan, algunos tardes, cuando el profesor Kinomoto cree que hay suficientes alumnos, de la pila de libros saca una lista.

-Bien, jóvenes- dijo el profesor ajustándose los lentes y observando al grupo con una sonrisa- deseó darles la mas cordial bienvenida a este curso de análisis de narrativa literaria, antes que nada me presentare soy el profesor **Fujitaka Kinomoto**, algunos de ustedes ya me conocen otros no. En su curso anterior comenzaron a entender el sentido del lenguaje y el hombre. El hombre como todos ustedes saben ha hecho el lenguaje pero este en su monumental conjunto de formulas, moldes expresivos, forman una organización aceptada por la sociedad- hace una pausa y ve al grupo- jóvenes, no hay pensamiento que no se realice en términos de lenguaje. El lenguaje moldea el espíritu, no hay frase que no tenga mil antecedentes. Bien antes de seguir con demás comenzaré a tomar asistencia.

Así el profesor Kinomoto comenzó llamar a cada alumno por su nombre mientras estos le les responde con un "presente" hasta que llega al final de la lista y algo lo desconcierta.

-Tooru y Sango Honda ¿Son hermanas gemelas Honda?- pregunta el profesor mientras observa a las castañas.

-Si, somos hermanas- contesta Tooru sonriendo- pero no somos gemelas, yo soy la mayor...

-Y yo soy la menor- completo Sango- aunque soy un poco más alta que mi hermana.

-Si que esto es curioso- sonríe el profesor Fujitaka mientras pensaba en sus dos hijos- Si Sak y

Touya se llevaran así de bien, seria otra historia.

Miroku las observaba, desviaba su vista a la ventana ve a un pájaro volar, parece ser un gorrioncillo, suspira y se pregunta en su mente si esa pequeña ave encontrara lo que esta buscando en tan lejano lugar ¿Acaso ira al lugar mas alto del mundo para buscar a la luna¿Las alas de gorrioncillo se cortaran con las suyas mismas? pero no un ave siempre vuela a una dirección que no es difícil comprender como al humano caprichoso... El pensamiento de Miroku corría en esta extraña forma hasta que la voz de profesor lo trae a la clase de nuevo.

-Bueno jóvenes, como esta es la primera clase analizaremos un cuento de Augusto Monteroso titulado: "La Fe y las Montañas" - al acto de la pila de libros saca un pequeño librito amarillento y viejo- de su compilación de cuentos llamado: "la oveja negra y otras fábulas", bien les leeré este cuento y lo analizaremos al final- el profesor Kinomoto ávidamente hojea las hojas amarillentas del librito y al encontrar la pagina comienza a leer:

_La Fe y las montañas_

_Al principio la Fe movía montañas sólo cuando era absolutamente necesario, con lo que el paisaje permanecía igual a asimismo durante milenios. Pero cuando la Fe comenzó a propagarse y a la gente le pareció divertida la idea de mover montañas, éstas no hacían sino cambiar de sitio, y cada vez era mas difícil encontrarlas en el lugar donde uno las había dejado la noche anterior; cosa que por supuesto creaba más dificultades que las que resolvía._

_La buena gente prefirió entonces abandonar la Fe y ahora las montañas permanecen por lo general en su sitio. Cuando en la carretera se produce un derrumbe bajo el cual mueren varios viajeros, es que alguien, muy lejano o inmediato, tuvo un ligerísimo atisbo de Fe._

Cuando el profesor Fujitaka termina de leer aquel cuento, se escuchan algunas risas entre los alumnos, Miroku la observa detenidamente, a ella le gusta reír, el lo sabe pero ella no lo ve. Quizás evade su mirada.

-Como observaron jóvenes, en este cuento de una manera muy compleja, Monteroso satiriza aquella frase que dice _"La Fe mueve montañas", _la satiriza de manera realista y muy humorista, así que tenga cuidado con tener fe, puede que sepulten a alguien por eso. Bien jóvenes a partir de la lectura quiero que hagan un pequeño análisis de la escaleta narrativa de este cuento, a partir de ese análisis deben escribir un pequeño cuento según sus conclusiones. Con este ha terminado la clase... Así que sean bienvenidos a su segundo semestre en la carrera de comunicaciones.

La clase termina, el se acerca a ella y al pequeño grupo de amigos con quien se juntaban, aunque para Miroku solo eran conocidos, ya no iba tener clases mas tarde. Además tiene que ir con la "comunidad".

-Nos vamos para el metro- propuso Tooru- Vamos por hay Miro.

Miroku acentuó con una sonrisa y salieron de la escuela, en el trayecto Tooru cuenta las infinidades de cosas que piensa hacer en ese semestre, los libros que no terminaría, si el sueño de un chica es matrimonio y demás trivialides. El la escucha detenidamente, pero su mirada esta en la castaña de lentes que caminaba a su lado, callada, siempre callada, siempre tímida. Ahora ya no sabia como hablar con ella, sentía que ya no había palabras en común, ni forma de lenguaje entre ellos, quizás solo uno muy parecido al que se usa en el metro. Entran a los laberínticos túneles del metro de Tokio.

-Bien nosotras nos vamos para el otro lado Miroku- dice Tooru.

-Yo me voy, por el otro lado tengo que ir a ver a unos amigos.

-Nos vemos- Tooru se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós- es lo único que dice Sango quien se adelanta si mirar atrás.

El las observa irse... Algo se rompía, no podía explicarlo pero solo pensó...

-Quizás así inician las novelas de desamor...

_Continuara..._

_**Historia extra: la comunidad de laboratorio.** _

Toco la puerta de la casa, mira su reloj y se da cuenta que llego 5 minutos tarde. Toca otra vez la puerta de aquella casa de aspecto antiguo y rustica que contrasta con los lujos edificios departamentales que la rodean. Toca otra vez, ahora se abre la puerta y un joven de lentes, de cabello negro azulado, le recibe con una sonrisa.

-Tarde como siempre líder- dice el chico de lentes y le invita a pasar.

-Ya te dije que no me digas líder, ya no estoy en la Prepa- contesta Miroku refunfuñando y entrado al recibidor- ¿ya llegaron los demás?

-Nop- contesto el joven de lentes guiando a Miroku hasta la sala- solo esta mi primo- indica a un castaño sentado en la sala frente a una mesita quien observaba detenidamente unas cartas en su mano- **El ladrón con alas **dijo que llegaría mas tarde (ya ves eso de como lo mueve su novia), **El Shaman de fuego **creo que esta por llegar y Watanuki iba traer la botana para el Rol. Así creo que acaba de comenzar.

-Bueno dime Eri...

-Llámame por mi nombre en el rol, recuerda líder, hace 5 minutos comenzó la sesión del Rol de calabozos y dragones, así que hay mantener el ambiente.

-Como quieras **brujo** ¿Que le paso a **lobito**?¿Esta en shock?¿Por que esta observando tan detenidamente sus cartas de duelo?

-Es que le hirieron su orgullo como duelista.

-No le digas nada al líder- dice sobriamente el castaño.

-¿En serio?- le cuestiona Miroku.

- No digas nada... primo...- intenta nuevamente el castaño defenderse.

-¡En serio!- ignora a su primo- Hoy en la tienda de **Moto**, como sabes líder, Shao... digo lobito (hay que mantener el ambiente), estaba en su onceavo duelo sin ser derrotado...

-¡Basta primo!¡Es muy humillante!

-Y fue cuando llego "ella" nuevamente y le dio la peor rastrita en duelo de monstruos que se haya visto en toda la tienda- terminar por decir el joven de lentes.

-¿"Ella"?- le pregunta Miroku observando detenidamente al castaño.

-Si ella, desde hace dos semanas trasladaron a la prepa a una linda jovencita, creo que se apellida Kinomoto ¿no lobito?. En fin, resulta de esa novata ha derrotado a nuestro lobo en casi todo lo que hace. De viste ver líder, por mas mañas, estrategias, trampas y demás, mi primo no le puede ganar, pero eso no es todo, esta niña (diría yo) es prácticamente su rival. Van a las mismas clases y debes escuchar sus peleas, esos gritos se oyen hasta el laboratorio. Creo que son mas escandalosos que Watanuki y que alguien le gane a Watanuki en ser escandaloso esta difícil.

-Kinomoto- razona Miroku- ese apellido me suena...

-¿Traes tu deck líder?- pregunta el castaño retándolo con la mirada.

-Claro lobo.

-¡Bien juguemos!-proclamo el castaño- debo ganarle a esa mocosa, aun no puedo creer que mi deck dragón no sea capaz de ganarle, este deck es matemáticamente perfecto, según mi cálculos un deck de hechiceros es incapaz de ganarle al mío.

-¿Sigues usando la matemáticas para jugar?- pregunta el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Claro lider, recuerda lo que dice Pitágoras, que el numero es superior a los dioses y que todo puede ser resulto y explicado a partir de números.

-Todo excepto tus derrotas ante esa niña- toma la palabra su primo- admítelo lobito, esa niña es un encanto, jamás le ganaras, yo he jugado ajedrez contra ella y no le he ganado, es muy lista por lo poco que he platicado con ella, conoce el ajedrez en términos borgenos, pero a la vez muy despistada, si tu me lo permitieras yo la admitirá en la comunidad... Pero tu orgullo es muy grande primo, eso me hace teorizar que esta relación de rivalidad hacia ella, es un forma de ocultar tu atracción enfermiza por Kinomoto...

-Tu no sabes lo que dices Erio...

-No, recuerda soy el brujo, ya comenzó el Rol hace cinco minutos...

-Bueno, bueno, Brujo ya te dije ella no es mi tipo... Es tan...tan... tan ella...

-Si y yo soy la reencarnación de un mago muy famoso, ya sé de Gandalf el gris.

Se escucha el timbre

-Parece que llegaron los demás- sonríe Miroku- justo a tiempo.

- Oki, voy a abrir... Por seguro es Watanuki con la botana...- dice el pelinegro azulado quien corre a la puerta.

-¿Eso es cierto todo eso?- pregunta Miroku sacando sus cartas.

-¡Cállate y juega líder!

-Hace mucho que no juego- dice el pelinegro viendo sus cartas.

-Empieza líder- comenta el castaño sin darle importancia a ese hecho.

-Bien luego no te quejes si te gano- coloca una carta bocabajo en la mesita de la sala- tu turno.

-Me comento Pilika por masenger que no piensas actualizar tus fic este mes, invoco a mi Armed Dragon Lv 3 y uso espadas de la luz reveladoras ¿es cierto?

-Si, es cierto, sacrifico mi carta bocabajo e invoco a Jinzo en forma de ataque, por el momento solo estoy trabajando en un proyecto personal. Vas Shao...

-¡Ya les dije que iniciamos el Rol hace cinco minutos!- se oye un grito del recibidor.

-¡Si, si, ya te escuchamos primo!- contesta el castaño- ¿Tampoco actualizaras tus fic de Robotch? debo decir que se quedaron muy buenos, mi Armed Dragon Lv 3 estuvo un turno boca arriba en el campo así que lo envió cementerio y de mi deck o mano invoco especialmente a un Armed Dragon Lv 5, utilizo la carta mágica Regeki y destruyo a Jinzo... Déjame pensar mi jugada líder... Creo que ya te moriste con lo que voy hacer, utilizo la carta mágica "Renace el monstruo" y revivo a tu Jinzo, después uso la carta mágica "monstruo recarnado" y tiro un carta de mi mano y recupero un monstruo de mi cementerio, vuelvo a invocar a Armed Dragon Lv 3. Y para terminar utilizo el hechizo "permanecía brutal" y sacrifico 800 puntos de vida para revivir a mi dragón de los ojos azules que esta en cementerio... Y te ataco directamente tus puntos de vida...

-Son 3000 del ojos azules, 2400 de Jinzo, 2400 Armed Dragon Lv 5 y 1200 de Armed Dragon Lv 3 , eso quiere decir que son 9000 de daño directo, si tu vida en un duelo es 8000 eso significa que estas derrotado líder- comenta un voz.

-¡Shaman!- gritan el castaño y Miroku al verlo.

-Si, el mismo que vieron en casa y en tele.-Sonríe el chico de cabello largo- Parece que la Comunidad de Laboratorio estará completa nuevamente.

-Si aunque esto no es justamente como en el laboratorio- comenta el pelinegro azulado de lentes quien llega con botana de sobra.

-Si el laboratorio ya no es mismo si ti líder…- comenta otro chico de lentes quien carga refrescos.

-¡Watanuki!- sonríe Miroku.

-Parece que la comunidad esta de nuevo reunida, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos...- sonríe el castaño.

-Cierto, lo que único que hemos sabido de ti, señor universitario, es por medio de correos, la vida en la universidad debe ser pesada, en verdad se te extraña en el laboratorio lider. El rey de los ñoños me pregunto por ti, dice que si aun no has encontrado otra comunidad como la nuestra líder- dice el joven de cabello largo quien se acerca los demás.

-¿El profesor Keitarou?

-Sipi, el mismo- contesta Watanuki mientras deja los refrescos en la mesita de la sala- Es difícil encontrar a un ñoño con las capacidades de master como tu líder. La investigación científica también es muy lenta, los nuevos en verdad son muy torpes, no comprenden el sentido de la ciencia... Bueno, a excepción de esa chica a quien el lobito odia...

-Ya habíamos teorizado que la ama pero que su orgullo es tanto que le hace creer que es una rivalidad- comenta "el Shaman" rascándose la barbilla.

-¡Que demonios!...- se sorprende "el lobo".

-Si primo, es una verdad totalmente evidente, que dices señor psicología- observa a Miroku- si no me equivoco aun tienes ese talento para leer a las personas. Que dices del caso de lobito... Mejor aun por que no analizas a la jovencita, puede que descubras algo que yo no.

-Bien- observa Miroku al castaño- hace mucho que uso esta habilidad, pienso que es mejor no usarla, las relaciones humanas se deben dar sin estas trampas de psicólogo. Los sentimientos como ese emergen del alma puramente. Seria un pecado intervenir en ellos...

-Mire ahora- comenta "El Shaman" sarcástico- Antes no habrías dudo en apuntarlo, analizarlo y teorizarlo en la bitácora mágica, para tus avances en esa teoría secreta, no lo niego es una teoría interesante pero jamás volviste a hablar de ella después de lo que le paso. Creo que hasta destruiste todo rastro de esa tesis... no lo comprendo...

-En la ciencia solo hay teoría todas están atadas a fallar, nada es completamente seguro, puede que nos encontremos con cosas que no tiene un sentido propio para la lógica. Además mi tiempo de científico ya ha acabado- dice Miroku mientras ve hacia el techo y después dice muy bajito y no lo escuchan los demás- aun que es mas una decisión de corazón.

-Por eso quizás ahora te dedicas la literatura antes para ti el uso de la literatura solo era para logra exponer tus teorías y experimentos, aunque soy sincero líder he leído cosas peores en este mundo- sonríe el joven de lentes- pero eso no hace que dejes de ser el líder como te bautizo el rey de los ñoños.

-Ya basta y que comience el Rol- grita el castaño -¡Si, líder hoy por fin salvaremos a Gai y restableceremos la paz!

-No por nada somos la comunidad del laboratorio- comenta el pelinegro.

-¿Pero no hace falta El ladrón con alas...?- pregunta el Shaman

En ese mismo momento, en otro lugar...

-¡Risa¿porque quiere ir a ver mis amigos?- le pregunta el pelirojo.

-Es que quiero demostrarte que las chicas también puede jugar todas esa ñoñerias, además dijiste que por fin conocería ese tipo como lo apodan... dejame recordar... ya sé el lider, y aparte que tiene de malo que tu novia, te vaya a ver jugar rol...

_**Extra del extra: Biografía súper especial.**_

Nombre: Miroku Houshi

Edad: 21 años.

Signo: Géminis.

Ocupación: Estudia el segundo semestre de la carrera de comunicaciones en Toodai, también se encarga de administrar una pequeña propiedad de su abuelo.

El es protagonista de esta historia, es ingenioso, voluble, locuaz, versátil y, a veces, astuto o malicioso. Tiene la habilidad para expresarse y comprender los demás. Posee una inteligencia muy desarrollada y en un tiempo le dio más importancia al aprendizaje y las ciencias que a las emociones, tanto que desarrollo una teoría (de la cual se hablara en próximos capitulos) la cual trajo algo consecuencias horribles. Le apasiona escribir y leer cualquier tipo de cosa ya sea mangas o libros, uno de sus sueños es convertirse en un gran escritor o perdida un maestro de literatura. Es sus días libres es las pasa con sus amigos "la comunidad del laboratorio" quienes siempre se la pasan llamado "líder" pues durante la prepa era el mas ñoño de ellos. Por el momento, esta escribiendo algo muy especial para una chica, pero al parecer ella no quiere saber mas de el. ¿Qué habrá pasado?¿Por qué ya no se hablaran?

_**Notas del autor:**_

Empezamos con las datos técnicos:

**Toodai**: Es clasifica generalmente como la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón. Quien haya visto Love Hina sabrá a que me refiero, sino no sé preocupen no es necesario saber gran cosa, solo que aquí estudian Miroku y compañía.

**El juego de rol **(o en inglés _Role Playing Game_ (RPG): Es literalmente un juego de interpretación de roles que consiste, tal como dice su nombre, en desempeñar un determinado rol o personalidad concreta. Cuando una persona "hace el rol de X" significa que está realizando un papel que normalmente no hace. Como en los juegos de Calabozos y Dragones los cuales son muy populares o Vampire, en fin.

**La comunidad del labortaorio**¿Ya adivinaron quienes eran? Sino en el siguiente capi se aclara quienes son este selecto grupo de Nerds.

Bueno... aquí termina este capi, espero que les haya gustado, en siguiente la historia extra será sobre Sango y la biografía igual. Si les gusto o tiene dudas deje un Rewin. Gracias por leer


	2. Capitulo 2: la darketa y el medium

¡Que onda! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 de este fic, espero que les guste, la historia apenas esta apunto dar nuevos giros, si lo sé me tardo en actualizar pero créame que quiero hacer algo bueno, reflexivo y con buena ortografía xD. Si mas hasta el final de este capi les dejo para que disfruten este fic.

* * *

_**Una antología para un Coral **_

**Autor: El ultimo rey dragón**

* * *

_-Es que soy fea._

_-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso Sango, tu no eres fea, jamás se te ocurra pensar eso. La belleza no esta en el rostro, ni en el cuerpo esas cosas son efímeras. La verdadera belleza esta en el en el corazón. Las personas de nuestro tiempo solo se dejan llevar por el físico, como si eso fuera lo más importante, yo creo que la belleza es algo que no puede ser tangible. Mi dicho es "la verdadera belleza de una persona no esta al alcance de los ignorantes" de esta belleza solo pocos la descubren, esa belleza que se destella en los ojos, por las actitudes, por las acciones que a diario hacemos, esa belleza que te hace ser único en este universo. Esa belleza por la que lucharan muchas personas a través de tu vida para conservarla cerca de ellas. La única belleza que ira al contrario de la física, que entre mas pasen los años será mayor. Esa belleza de experiencias, sabiduría, humildad, esa belleza que solo los humanos y no nada más de genero si no en todo su ámbito la tenemos. Esa belleza que solo pocos la saben cultivar. Una belleza que es de naturaleza propia. Así señorita, sonría, lo único que necesita es un poco de valor, solo eso para aceptarse completamente, yo por eso jamás dejare que se vuelva a creer fea... Recuerde mis palabras cuando se vea al espejo, supongo que debe ser un tormento observarte en el... _

**Capitulo 2: La darketa y el médium**

Sostiene la pluma ávidamente entre sus dedos, la hace girar y vuelve al papel en blanco. Solo una palabra esta escrita "ángeles". El pelinegro observa a su alrededor, es temprano así que la cafetería esta vacía, vuelve al papel, se ajusta los lentes al hacerlo nota que están sucio, entonces saca un pañuelo y los comienza a limpiar.

En ese momento una joven mujer entra a la cafetería, su cabellos es largo y negro, es pálida y viste completamente de oscuro (color que contrasta con su palidez perfectamente). Sostiene un estuche musical, el cual deja en el suelo, observa la cafetería al ver al pelinegro, una sonrisita pasa por su pálido rostro. Toma su estuche y se dirige a la mesa del joven.

-¡Miroku!- grita la pelinegra asustando a este, el rápidamente se pone sus lentes y le sonríe- pareces dormido, mira este tiradero- observa las hojas en la mesa mientras se siente frente a el- No me digas que siempre eres tan desordenado señor escritor, un manojo hojas por doquier, plumas sin tinta, donas a medio morder y una taza de café sin terminar, para ser un estudiante modelo no eres muy organizado que digamos¿no me digas que has estado aquí toda la mañana?

-Es la primera vez que te veo tan temprano en el Campus mi darketa amiga ¿Hoy no tuviste ensayo?

-Si, pero nadie llego, créeme hermano es difícil ser la vocalista de un grupo como el de "las serpientes cazadoras"- saca un cajetilla de cigarros, se pone uno en la boca y le ofrece a su amigo- ¿Quieres?

-No gracias-rechaza sonriendo- prefiero café- levanta su taza.

-Como quieras- enciende sus cigarrillo y fija su vista en los montones de hojas- se ve que has estado ocupando, es raro pero creo que es la quinta vez que estas aquí escribiendo, dudo que escribas para la gaceta ya que no has publicado nada desde que iniciamos el semestre.

-Sip, he dejado de escribir para la gaceta- dice Miroku tomando entre su papeles un cuadernito que observa detenidamente.

-Siempre cargas ese cuadernito, se nota que lo cuidas mucho desde finales del semestre pasado- observa la darketa mientras expulsa humo y toma el cuadernito de las manos de su amigo- Si, lo cuidas como un tesoro, lo observas detenidamente como un recuerdo muy apreciado detenido en el infinito tiempo de la creación, parece algo tan insignificante pero para ti es algo muy importante, en tu mirada se refleja una viva nostalgia, una ternura muy grande, esa mirada me hace preguntarme la razón por la cual últimamente has estado aquí, asilado en este mundo de hojas, plumas y escritos.

-Ese cuadernito, es muy importante, es muy especial querida amiga... Me lo dio, bueno tu ya sabes...

-Mejor tíralo- toma la taza de café y le da un sorbo, al tiempo que deja el cuadernito en la mesa- Sé que ese cuadernito es muy importante para ti, pero es mejor deshacerse de todo aquello nos trae recuerdos de alguien que nos desprecio. Miroku no creas que no me he dado cuenta, desde que iniciamos el semestre te has estado alejando de todo aquella que te agradaba, ya no estas escribiendo en la gaceta, ya no entras a tus clases de la mañana, siempre que te veo estas aquí sentado escribiendo ¿qué escribes¿una carta amor?¿un sentimiento que jamás será bien recibido por "ya sabes quien"?

-Estoy escribiendo una antología de cuentos de amor...

-No me digas es para ella- suspira la darketa- Miroku créeme en verdad, una persona como ella no merece ni una sola palabra que escribas, no las merece. Solo mírate tu estas aquí dando toda tu alma, toda tu poesía, todo aquel vivido sentimiento que hace que las personas se exalten cuando escuchan una buena canción ¿y ella? tranquila y serena disfrutando su vida con los suyos, mientras tu estas aquí sufriendo. Miroku estas olvidando los principios de las leyes de la equivalencias en la alquimia: "Si uno quiere obtener algo debe sacrificar algo de igual valor para obtenerlo, si no recibes nada después del sacrifico se puede terminar lastimado, ya sea por el por uno mismo o por el destino, esa es la ley de los estados equivalentes en la alquimia" en estos momentos estas entregando todo y dime ¿qué recibes? Por lo que he notado en nuestras clases con el profesor Kinomoto, esa niña ni siquiera te dirige una palabra, ni una sonrisa hipócrita... Créeme si sigues por ese camino el único que será lastimado serás tu...

-Pero...

-Pero nada Miroku, soy tu amiga y estoy preocupada por ti, te esforzaste mucho para tener tu lugar en la gaceta, ahora lo estas perdiendo, la profesora **Riza Hawkeye **me a comentado que has dejado tu columna y que piensa seriamente quitártela, estas abandonado todo por escribir algo que jamás será justamente apreciando. Quizás yo no lo comprenda y estoy segura que te molesta lo que yo diga...

-Lo sé, lo sé, sé que esta mal que deje todo por lo que he luchado, pero pienso que esta es la única y ultima forma que tengo para expresar mis sentimientos... Sé que estas preocupada, pero solo déjame este capricho y después dejare atrás esto.

-Eres todo un caso- suspira la darketa quien fuma- me recuerdas mucho a mi, yo comprendo lo que estas pasando, sé lo que es amar de lejos, desgarrarte de lejos, amar desde el lugar mas alto de mundo, querer a alguien que sabes que jamás te hará caso. Bien mi querido literato es necesario que te cuente algo, algo que me paso hace mucho tiempo. Quiero que comprendas de mi historia tu propia situación, así que guarda silencio y pon muy atentas las orejas... Hace tiempo, cuando yo decidí llevar esta vida y dedicarla a la música, pues a mi consideración en este mundo no hay nada mas apreciado que la música, esta en su escasos movimientos es capaz de expresar de la manera mas pura nuestra humanidad, exaltar nuestra imaginación hasta extremos incalculados. Mis padres no comprendía esto, para ellos lo que yo componía no era mas que ruido, no entendía mi neoromanticismo, que quizás mis trabajo era solo una gótica, tosca y falsa forma de expresar mi respeto hacia los grandes clásicos, es difícil ser hija de un gran director de orquesta clásica y de una pianista. Muchas veces los padres comprende poco las expectativas de sus hijos... Recuerdo que el primer concierto en que fueron mis padres, yo me sentía feliz y capaz de demostrarles que mi música estaba a la altura de la suya, pero al observar el rostro de mi padre, al notar la forma en que yo había reformado las partituras de la Suiten Fur Violoncello solo numero 1 de Johann Sebastian Bach, logre notar repugnación hacia la forma tosca y violenta en que mi metalclassic desformaba aquella obra mientras que en el de mi madre observaba con un gusto innato hacia mi composición. Al terminar el concierto, muchos me felicitaron por la manera que hacia revivir una obra en un estilo nuevo, pero mi padre dijo algo que me dolió en el alma: "Es un cambio bastante notable de la obra de Bach, pero eso no deja de que siga siendo solo ruido querida Kikyou" cuando mi padre me dijo eso, me dolió inmensamente. Yo salí corriendo, corrí como no tienes idea mientras la lluvia confundía mis lágrimas, no podía creer que mi música no fuera suficiente, cuando ya no pude mas, me senté a la entrada de un templo. No dejaba llorar, entonces como si fuera un sol saliente en mi tormenta, una sombrilla me cubrió y a mi lado se sentó un joven quien me sonrió y me pregunto que tenía. "Las chicas lindas como tu no lloran por que si ¿que te paso?"- me dijo, así conocí a **Subaru Sumeragi**, es difícil explicar como surgió en mi algo por ese jovencito. Me explico que muchas veces las personas no comprende los dones que los grandes espíritus nos dan, que no debía llorar, que tal vez para mi padre mi música solo es ruido pero para alguien mas, ese ruido era una forma de soñar, que me debía sentir honrada por lo que tenía. El me dijo que era (o es) un médium, y que muchas veces eso no es bueno pues algunas personas lo consideraba hijo del diablo o algo por el estilo. Pero el comprendía que debía agradecer lo que tenia, a su abuela, a su hermana y también ese tipo.

-Subaru Sumeragi...

-Si mi querido Subaru, el era especial para mi después de que platicamos ese día nos convertimos en amigos, entre mas lo conocía mas me enamoraba de el, mas y mas pero de cierta forma sabia que yo no estaba en su destino. Que no importara lo que hiciera, el no era para mi y solo podía conformarme con quererle de lejos en secreto. Cerca de el siempre estaba un hombre que jamás me dio confianza... Un día aquel hombre perdió un ojo y Subaru se hecho la culpa del incidente, tanto su hermana como yo lo intentamos consolar, poco antes de que sucediera aquello que cambio a mi Subaru para siempre, el me fue a vistar, me comento algo que me rompió el corazón, el me dijo que se había dado cuenta que aquel hombre era su persona especial, la persona de quien se había enamorado que ese día se había dado cuenta y me pidió que lo acompañara, a veces creo que si hubiera ido quizás nada le hubiera ocurrido... Pero el pasado es el pasado y no se puede borrar. Me negué a acompañarlo argumentado que tenia que componer una canción para el festival gótico, ese día compuse la música mas triste del mundo: "La ultima canción de amor en este pequeño planeta" así le llame a ese solo de piano. Poco después me entere de algo, aquel día Subaru fue atacado por alguien y le habían roto el brazo, desde ese día Subaru se quedo catatónico, no oía, no veía, no hablaba, no se movía, aun recuerdo cuando lo vi sentado en ese sillón sin moverse parecía solo una piedra. Lo visite todos los días, siempre le tocaba algo ya fuera en guitarra o en violín pero no respondía, su hermana nunca me dijo que le había pasado se limitaba a estar callada y pensativa... Pero estoy segura que fue aquel hombre. El día en que Subaru despertó de aquel letargo, yo tocaba aquella melodía que le había compuesto sin esperarlo se despertó gritando, estaba enfurecido decía que mataría a aquel denominado como **la temida sombra asesina, protector del montículo del cerezo**, que lo mataría. Días después asistimos al enterrio de Hokuto (su hermana), encontraron su cadáver en el parque Ueno. Desde ese día mi Subaru cambio era mas callado, mas frió, mas serio, ya no sonreía solo buscaba la forma de hacerse fuerte, el continuamente va a mis conciertos, dice que mi música le reconforta también me comenta que buscas aquel asesino para obtener venganza, que no importa si llega el fin del mundo que siempre lo estará buscando. ¿Miroku puedes comprender lo que quiero decirte? Yo ame, escribí muchas canciones recordando aquel niño alegre que me salvo de la lluvia, jamás le dio importancia, solo se obsesionó, y sigue obsesionado... ¿no crees que también te puede pasar ti? Es mejor que dejes un poco ese trabajo... Solo te traerá dolor como a mí querido Subaru, quizás y la llegues a odiar...

-Sé lo que me quiere decir querida Darketa, sé lo que significa todo esto que me cuentas y en verdad valoro en ti esa confianza que me tienes pero en la naturaleza de los sentimiento no hay un domino completo, yo fui científico y a pesar de mis grandes aunque horribles descubrimientos no logre comprender del todo la psiquis humana. Quizás lo que me esta ocurriendo ahora sea por la ley de la equivalencias, quizás este pagando pecados de mi pasado... Pero aun así quiero creer que lo que siento no es una pasión enfermiza, que tiene un sentido el cual quiero que ella vea, aun que sea solo un destello en el lejano horizonte.

-Amigo mío, eres muy noble Miroku, pero la nobleza siempre trae desgracias al por mayor, también eres de cabeza muy dura, mi querido amigo por lo menos olvida un poco todo esto de escribir- de su bolsillo saca un boleto- toma te invito a mi concierto, despeja un poco tu mente- le guiña el ojo y el lo toma- vamos a tocar en el café llamado el **Eye Cat**, sino me equivoco este establecimiento es de la jefa de tu amigo Watanuki, esa Yuuko es todo una personalidad, por lo menos ve a despejar tu mente y intenta olvidar aquel sentimiento hacia esa chica, solo te hará sufrir como le paso a mi querido Subaru y a mi misma. No lo niego yo también deseo que el en su insana búsqueda se diera cuenta que le quiero... Pero la vida, no mas bien el destino es siempre injusto con las personas. Tanto que no nos deja ser felices, aunque la felicidad solo sea una efímera mentira, quizás ser feliz depende solo de un instante...

-Lo creo, pero eso no nos garantiza que eso sea para siempre... La vida del hombre es un mar de tristezas, las cuales siempre están ahí, lo único que nos queda como diría Lenin: Es el derecho a soñar.

-¿Leni?¿El de los simpsón?

-No, ese no tontita, Lenin el ruso, el padre del comunismo, el decía: "Todos tenemos derecho a soñar; siempre y cuando trabajemos todos los días para imponerle nuestro sueño a la realidad".

-Lindo, lindo pero bueno ya es un poco tarde, voy a ver si ya llegaron mis compañeras del grupo- se levanta y toma su instrumento musical- Nos vemos después... Miroku recuerda lo que te dije- le sonríe y después se va.

El se queda observando a la darketa, se despide de ella con una ademán con la mano... Después intenta remontar su escritura cuando por alguna extraña razón observa los boletos, piensa: "Seria bueno ir, si ese negocio es de la jefa de Watanuki por seguro el estará ahí de mesero, no me quejo seria divertido... Esa Kikyou es muy sensible aunque quiera a aparentar ser ruda, seria bueno dejar de escribir pero no, no señor este será mi ultimo escrito, solo debe estar listo... Puede que este jamás sea valorado como yo espero, quizás solo sea una antología que puede ser elogiada por profesores pero por ella no... No importa debo de terminarlo"

**La noche del concierto **

-¡Que bueno que llegaste lider! Es bueno tener una cara amistosa en este lugar. No sé que mosca le pico a Yuuko para asociarse con **señor Fye**, desde un principio no me agrado la idea de atener este lugar sobre todo por la señorita **Yuzuriha** ¡Es un desastre para la cocina...!¡Siempre se la pasa diciéndome Watanuki esto, Watanuki aquello!- comenta el ojiazul escandalosamente al sentarse junto al pelinegro de lentes- ¿Deseas algo de tomar?¡si quiere traigo una café bien cargado!

-No, gracias Watanuki-contesta Miroku quien observa las mesas llenas de jóvenes quienes conversa alegremente, algunos con una cerveza o con un café, dirige su vista en la pequeña barra quien es atendida por una jovencita de cabello corto negro quien esta vestida con el uniforme especial para las chicas, que consiste en una faldita por arriba de las rodillas de color verde y una camisa blanca, sobre esta un chaleco del mismo color que la falda y arriba de la misma un delantal blanco con flores bordadas junto a su nombre. Las luces en el techo dan la apariencia de que el café se trasforma en algo así como un centro nocturno.

-¿Ves aquellas bolsitas sobre el techo?- señala el ojiazul las bolsitas que efectivamente están sobre el techo.

-Si.

-Esas bolsitas contiene confetis blancos, esa fue una ideas del señor Fye, cuando el concierto este en su máximo auge, esas bolsitas explotaran y inundaran el escenario con confetis- después de decir esto las luces se apagan lentamente dejando solo una tenue iluminación.

Los jóvenes de las mesas se acercan lentamente al pequeño escenario donde los instrumentos ya están listos, pronto casi todas las mesas están vacías. Algunos de los ya presentes comienzan a silbar, esperando que con ese hecho acelerar la entrada de "Las serpientes cazadoras".

-¡Llegue a tiempo!- pronuncia un joven de cabello largo quien acerca de la mesa de Watanuki y Miroku.

-¡Hao!- pronuncia ambos al unisón.

-Disculpen queridos colegas por llegar tarde es que...

-¡Que onda!-pronuncia alegremente un joven castaño haciendo el ademán de victoria con las manos, quien a primera vista seria un clon perfecto de Hao, a no ser por que tiene el cabello mas corto. De repente este se ve reprendido del brazo por una jovencita rubia quien observa a los cuatro ojos.

-¡Que onda Yoh!- saluda escandalosamente Watanuki haciendo un ademán parecido al de Yoh- ¡Que onda rubia escandalosa!

-Hola dúo de cuatro ojos- contesta fríamente la rubia quien se observa a los tres miembros de la comunidad del laboratorio como esperando a que otro dijera algo, después toma el brazo del castaño y literalmente lo "jala" hasta las cercanías del escenario- ¡Vamos Yoh quiero ver a las serpientes cazadoras!

-¡Ay¡Me secuestran!- sonríe Yoh quien se despide se su hermano.

-¿Te toco ser niñera Hao?-pregunta divertido Miroku.

-¿Quién lo diría? El gran Hao Asakura niñera creo que lo he visto todo...

-Cállense...- refunfuña Hao molestó.

-¡Joven Watanuki!¡Joven Watanuki!- se escucha alguien gritar.

-Es **_Nekoi_** - comenta el ojiazul a sus colegas al reconocer la voz que lo llama- ¿Qué habrá hecho?

-Joven Watanuki..- toma aire- Por favor venga a la cocina... Le dije a **Arashi **pero ni ella pudo... Se quemaron los pastelillos... Y hay humo... Bueno **Sorota **hizo que el humo no sé expandiera. Pero los pastelillos se echaron a perder...

-¡Puros problemas con ustedes¿Dónde Yuuko pudo haber conseguido a tales empleados?¿De otra dimensión¿Qué voy hacer contigo niña?- comenta el ojiazul quien se levanta de su asiento- ¿Por qué Yuuko me dejo a cargo de esto? Bien colegas la cocina me reclama...

Hao observa detenidamente a la joven quien se va con Watanuki hacia la barra.

-Bien líder- se levanta- voy a la cocina probablemente necesiten un poco de mi intelecto Haodiando...

-Se honesto Hao- le reprocha Miroku- Vas tras esa chica...

-Si, si, si claro líder, bien conoces nuestras mañas de antaño... ¿No vienes?

-Nop... Quiero ver el con concierto...

-Oki líder, bien una linda gatita espera a que la conquiste en la cocina- el joven de cabello largo se retira persiguiendo a Watanuki y a su "presa".

Al ya no haber nadie en la mesa Miroku se levanta y camina hacia el escenario. Se apagan las luces del café, solo dejando el escenario iluminado, algunos de los chicos cerca del escenario levantan pancartas y cartulinas con leyendas como: "Kikyou you are my love" o "Go, go Hunter Snakes" En el escenario entran las integrantes del grupo quienes son recibidas por gritos del publico, ellas toman rápidamente posesión de sus instrumentos. Las luces enfocan a la darketa en el escenario, acercan su garganta al micrófono mientras con sus blancas manos toman su guitarra y se dirige al público con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Querido publico del **Eye Cat **es para nosotras un orgullo, que digo orgullo, un honor estar aquí ante ustedes esta noche!¡Hoy queremos interpretarles una canción dedicada a los Ángeles, pues alguna vez un literato amigo mío me dijo que estos seres si existen, en las palabras de el: _Si observamos bien a nuestro alrededor los encontramos acostados en las esquinas, en el metro, en los camiones, en las aceras, en los restaurantes, en el cine, en el teatro, en las librerías, en las cafeterías, en la escuela, en el trabajo diario; los puedes descubrir leyendo libros, trabajando en la construcción de un edificio, en una oficina; si voltean rápido a sus espaldas puedes sorprender a uno observándote o haciéndose el indiferente, el desentendido... Quienes tienen la fortuna que encontrar a un ángel, deben hacer lo posible por conservarlo como amigo, sin hacerle daño, sin molestarle, asustarlo, por que cuando un ángel te visita, la vida no vuelve a ser la misma, la veas por donde la veas_!¡Querido publico aquí esta Angles!

Se hace un silencio general, ella cierra los ojos y los abre lentamente detrás del pequeño tumulto en el escenario ve a un joven de larga gabardina blanca quien fuma un cigarrillo, al darse cuenta que la darketa lo nota, el se hace el indiferente. En ese instante ella toma el micrófono y al sentir la simetría casi casi biologica con el fondo que Tsubaki le daba con el teclado, en ese momento comienza a cantar:

_**Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember**_

Miroku observa con emoción a su amiga, se acerca mas al escenario, cierra los ojos dejando que la música le embarga cada uno de sus sentidos.

**_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._**

Se escuchan una pequeña explosión seguida sucesivamente de otra y otra, si efectivamente como lo predijo Watanuki las pequeñas bolsitas en el escenario explotaron dejando caer sobre el escenario y sobre el público miles de confetis blancos que como nieve artificial inundaban el espacio. En la cocina ese espectáculo también era admirado desde lejos.

-Dentro de poco buscaremos la investigación que dejo inconclusa el líder- comento Hao al no ver ya a su "presa".

-Esa investigación fue destruida por el líder- le contesta el ojiazul- Ni siquiera Eriol sabes mucho sobre eso, Miroku destruyo todo el registro después de ocurrido con la ultima...

-HMM- Hao hace un gesto- No fue su culpa la muerte de ellas, ni siquiera nosotros suponíamos lo que pasaría pero si mi memoria no me falla a el tampoco le importo mucho eso en un principio. Yo creo que logro abrazar por completo las ciencias, sobre todo las de la mente humana, sin impórtale hasta que extremo o limite llegaba. Su teoría era impresiónate aunque nunca supe a ciencia cierta el impacto que era capaz de provocar y cuando fue puesta en practica los resultados que trajo era sin duda los esperados, por muy horrible que fueran, eran los esperados, pienso... Comprendo lo que ocurrió pero deseo saber la verdad sobre esa teoría, quiero comprender que fue lo que hizo nuestro joven hermano para que ocurrieran tales suicidios... A veces cuando platico con el sobre este asunto (y son pocas las veces) siento que se culpa inconscientemente, antes no hacia eso antes, es mas ni siquiera le importaba. Debemos como amigos saber la verdad sobre lo ocurrido... Quiero comprender cuales fueron las razones por las cuales llego a detestar su teoría.

- Parecería más una ambición tuya... Pero la curiosidad es signo innato de inteligencia según Descartes, quizás analizando aquellos apuntes logremos comprender lo que sucedió con el líder y lo que realmente le paso a esas chicas. Yo conocí a una de ellas, era alegre, loca y muy divertida, se veía que amaba la vida después de que platico con Miroku una tarde, algo en ella se fue, es como si alguien hubiera atrapado aquella vitalidad, poco después ocurrió eso... Pero no creo que el haya sido el culpable...

-Ni yo... Pero...

-¿Nos es una hermosa canción?- grita Yuzuriha quien toma el brazo de Hao, al quien ya le tiene confianza- ¡A ver si guardan silencio y escuchan¡Vamos joven Hao, joven Watanuki¿No es hermosa esta canción?

**_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember_**

Miroku abre los ojos lentamente, el confeti inundaba el ambiente el cual cambia de color caprichosamente según las luces del escenario. Se siente mas ligero, mas calmado como si de repente la tempestad se esfumara y el cause de esta tormenta fuera mas quieto. Su cabeza gira hacia su izquierda, guiada quizás por instinto lejano de comprender

**_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end_**

Ambas miradas chocan como si fuera un acto del destino, sus pupilas se quedan congeladas en ambos, sus ojos se cruzan entre la nevada de confeti, el cambiante color del ambiente, la oscuridad y la canción de la darketa. Ambos se quedan temerosos, quietos como piedras, esperando tal vez una reacción del lado contrario.

**_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._**

Tantas preguntas estupidas llegan a las mentes de ambos como¿Qué hace aquí¿Es realmente ella (el)¿Es el destino?¿Que hago aquí¿Debo hablarle? Pero ninguno mueve la boca. Solo están las miradas en entre todo ese mundo ajeno a su pequeño choque, todo el mundo gira al son de la canción. El pelinegro se acerca, es quizás un movimiento peligroso pero se siente impulsado a hacerlo.

**_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._**

-¡Sango!- es lo único que articula Miroku…

**_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life._**

_**Historia Extra: El dibujo que no se termina.**_

-Es un dibujo realmente impresiónate y a la vez impactante hermanita... Sin duda uno de tus mejores dibujos, se nota que has estado practicando ya me lo imagino dentro de poco te veré publicando en **Shonen Manga**, como lo hizo **Akira Torijama **o como tu héroe **Katsura, **si ya me lo imagino algún día tu y el discutiendo sobre un proyecto para hacer un manga sobre mi vida, puede que exagere pero se vale soñar, me gusta este dibujo, cada vez que lo observo casi casi puedo imaginarme la historia que se podría desarrollar a partir de el... Un joven monje en busca de la forma de acabar con una maldición milenaria en su familia en medio un templo extraño y sombrío, en eso se encuentra con una enorme y gigantesca estatua de buda, pero la estatua del santo esta decapitada justo como en tu dibujo. Quizás mi apreciación por el arte no sea el mas preciso del mundo pero el manejo del fondo y el claroscuro, la profundidad de la figura central que se obsta pone a la secundaria es sin duda formidable, creo que serias capaz de ganar un concurso con ese dibujo... Pero siento que el dibujo no esta completo, el monje no tiene rostro... ¿Por qué no tiene rostro?... Sabes esa figura se me hace conocida puedo indagar quien es, pero no quiero molestarte.

-Tooru, de ti jamás seria un molestia- sonríe Sango Honda al tomar el dibujo de manos de su hermana.

-Se parece a Miroku... ¿Sabes? Hace poco el hablo, debiste haber escuchado las ocurrencias que decía, en verdad me hicieron reír, cada anécdota que cuenta y eso que solo quería la tarea de comunicaciones cuando le pregunte si quería que te hablara, a el se le apago la voz pero después la repuso con tono muy alegre y me dijo: "Ya veras que después le hablo, le hablare tan animadamente que llorar de risa la pobre Sango" y después corto... Creo que mi comentario te molesto... No era mi intención molestarte... Pero me pareció evidente el parecido del dibujo...

Y efectivamente el rostro de sango cambio drásticamente ante el comentario, la sonrisa se desvaneció para dar paso a un rostro decaído y pensativo.

-Sabes hermanita que yo te apoyo en todo lo que te propongas- afirma Tooru- sé que nuestros padres nunca te ha apoyado en ninguno de tus proyectos recuerdo el sermón que te dieron cuando les dijiste que querías dedicar tu vida a el diseño grafico y sobre todo al manga ó cuando intentaste entrar a la academia de maestros, en vez de eso te obligaron a llevar la carrera de informática conmigo... Pero ahora todo es diferente, tu escoges el camino que quieres tomar (aunque me es difícil comprender por que tomaste la misma carrera que yo), la carrera que quieres llevar... Ahora crees mas en ti misma, en lo que puedes y quieres hacer... Me acuerdo que hace mucho tiempo odiabas verte a espejo, y que hacia dibujos muy tristes siempre acompañados de poemas que hablaban de soledad y de no estar, de no ser, yo siempre te decía que se te veía bien un vestido y tu siempre decías los contrario, gracias a las terapias con el **Doctor Hotori Souma, **has avanzado como persona dejando atrás ese miedos y resentimientos contigo misma... Bueno a veces pienso que no solo fue gracias al Doctor Souma. Sé que es tu decisión poner ese muro al pobre de Miroku, lo peor es que el lo sabe... Pero yo te apoyo hasta el final, por que soy tu hermana... A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo las personas pueden soportar ese muro sin desgarrarse el uno al otro? Pero si es tu decisión la respeto...

-Gracias Tooru- contesta Sango quien estrecha el dibujo en su pecho-Yo... Yo ya no puedo darme el lujo de que se rompa de nuevo, no puedo darme el lujo de tener alas y de que repente me las corten, ya no pudo... Si, es cierto que a veces extraño las ocurrencias de Miroku pero no quiero otra decepción, no quiero sopórtalo de nuevo... ¿Qué pasaría de esta vez se rompe y no se vuelve a armar? Sabes Tooru, a veces dice Hotori que soy como una burbujita, que me escudo para protegerme del daño... Aunque...

-! Sango alguien te busca ¡- se escucha un grito de la parte inferior de la casa.

Ambas escucha la voz recia de su madre, Sango se extraña de que alguien la busque, mas aun Tooru. La menor de las Honda deja el dibujo sobre su cama mientras se dirige a hacia las escaleras, su hermana la observa, en su adentro piensa si ambos, su hermana y Miroku están haciendo lo correcto, suspira y de nuevo ve el dibujo.

-Parece que nunca lo vas a terminar hermanita.

Sango baja rápidamente las escaleras, al no ver a nadie en el recibidor, se pregunta quien seria su inesperada visita.

-Oye Sangito- le habla secreteando Kyoko, su mamá quien se acerca de ella aun con mandil- El joven me dijo que te esperaría en el jardín, que no quería incomodar, querida es un joven muy guapo no sabia que mi niñita tenia ya eso gustos, son pocos los chicos guapos que nos visitan... ¡Ay! deje el guisado en la lumbre- Levanta el rostro hacia las escaleras- ¡Tooru a comer o se quema!-grita y después se vuelve a su hija menor- bueno Sango no hagas esperar a tu pretendiente y si quiere invítalo a comer...

Sango no evita soltar una risita ante los comentarios chuscos de su madre antes de que ella corra hacia la cocina, pues incluso ella perciba el olor a comida quemada. Así impulsada por la curiosidad, se acerca de la puerta principal la cual esta entre abierto, se ajusta las gafas y abre la puerta. Y observa la espalda de **un chico alto**, de **cabello corto y negro vestido de gabardina blanca muy larga **quien entre sus **dedos juega con un cigarrillo encendido**. Este observa detenidamente un árbol a lado de la casa de los Honda, el orgullo de la mamá de Sango y Tooru pues desde que se había casado, ella junto con su esposo había plantado ese árbol esperando que este protegiera a su familia. Sango no pudo evitar plantar su mirada en el Cerezo de su madre, le extraña la persona que tiene en frente, cuando ella esta apunto de hablar...

-Usted es la señorita Sango Honda ¿No?- pronuncia el extraño si ni siquiera voltear, al tiempo que una extraña ave blanca se hecha a volar enfrente de el.

-Si, yo soy Sango Honda- contesta ella- pero yo no le conozco¿quién es usted?.

-Yo solo soy un mensajero- el extraño se voltea para observar a la jovencita, ella se impresiona ante el bello rostro que la observa pero que indudablemente mantiene una mirada triste y melancólica - solo vine a traerle esto- de su gabardina saca un sobre el cual toma indecisamente Sango

-Que ojos mas tristes- no logra evitar pronunciar Sango ante ojos mas melancólicos.

-Eso no importa, lo importante era que usted recibirá este sobre como se me había encomendado- comenta el caballero fríamente quien comienza a caminar, saliendo poco a poco de la propiedad de los Honda, al cruzar al lado del Cerezo, el joven logra capturar una hoja muerta que el viento azarosamente lleva hasta su mano, la aprieta y prosigue su camino.

Sango observa al joven irse, un viento le despeina suavemente su larga cabellera...

-¡Sango!-grita su mamá-¡Tu amigo si se queda a comer¿Verdad?¡Ya le puse su plato!.

-No mamá- le contesta Sango gritando de igual forma.

-¡Que lastima!- responde su mamá- ¡Pocas veces vienen chicos tan guapos avistarnos!¡Bueno si excluimos a los pretendientes de tu hermana son pocos de verdad!

-¡Ya te dije que **Kyo** y **Yuki** solo son mis amigos!- grita Tooru al escuchar el nombre de su pretendientes quien baja hacia el recibidor.

-Si, mamá solo ellos- sonríe Sango y después observa el sobre.

-¿Quién era Sango?-pregunta Tooru a su hermana.

-No lo sé, decía que solo era un mensajero y me entrego esto- le muestra el sobre.

-¡Que esperas hermanita¡Que tal si es importante!¡Ábrelo!

-Esta bien- Sango se ajusta los lentes y delicadamente abre el sobre- Es un boleto para el concierto de las **Serpientes Cazadoras **en el **Eye Cat **para mañana en la noche.

-¡Increíble! Pero ¿quién lo habrá enviado?

-No sé, no tengo ni la más remota idea hermana.

-¡Niñas a comer!-grita su mamá indicándoles que la comida esta lista.

-¡Ya vamos!-gritan ambas al unisón.

-¿Piensas ir?- pregunta Tooru muerta de gusto.

La menor de las Honda solo observa el boleto.

_**El Extra del Extra: Biografía súper especial**_

Nombre: Sango Honda

Edad: 23 años.

Signo: Aries.

Ocupación: Estudia el segundo semestre de la carrera de comunicaciones en Toodai.

El personaje femenino principal de esta historia, su temperamento es decidida, emprendedoras, competitivas y un risueña. Aunque se enojan fácilmente, también se contenta enseguida y no guarda rencor. Algo que el encanta es dibujar, uno de sus grandes sueños se convertirse en una reconocida mangaka como su ídolo Katsura, de quien tiene una amplia y lujosa colección de sus mangas. Pero su sueño se vio frustrado por las dificultades que tenia para hacer un buen guión. Uno de sus principales fuentes de apoyo es su hermana mayor Tooru quien la apoya en todo.

Por el momento, se ha mantenido lejos de Miroku a tal grado que ni siquiera le dirige la palabra ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando ella ese entere de aquella antología?¿Por qué ya no se hablaran ? Esto y mas en próximos capítulos.

_**Notas del autor:**_

Y tan tan se acabo el capi, espero que haya sido de su gusto en la siguiente entrega pondré la biografía de uno de los chicos de la comunidad de laboratorio, ese hecho lo dejo a su decisión queridos lectores, esperando que escojan a un candidato a su gusto. La historia extra del próximo capi será sobre ese castaño y la señorita que lo hace rabiar o. La canción que canta la Darketa se llama Angels, para ser sinceros no conozco mucho al grupo que la interpreta, pero me encanto la canción y el video donde la vi.

Contestare sus lindo Rewins XD

**Pilika:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, es un lastima que nos hayamos visto cuando viniste al DF TT, en verdad quería platicar contigo, pero en fin. Voy mejorar los argumentos del fic y voy a arreglarlo las conversaciones para que nos sea tan confuso. De nuevo mil gracias por tus comentarios TT, espero que te guste este fic, y como viste hoy dará muchos giros.

**Shadelight3:** Gracias, espero que esta nueva faceta del Miroku Nerd sea de tu agrado, lo de las cartas es una teoría que mi hermano, según el Yugioh es para nerd y pokemon para fresas, peor bueno seria mucho si escribo sobre el asunto, en fin no te preocupes. Espero que te haya gustado este capi.

Bueno, nos vemos, se cuidan


End file.
